Teen Girl Squad 11
by Nibbler01
Summary: I was bored, they haven't made a TGS cartoon on HSR for a while, thought I'd make one. It's surprizingly short Chap. 2 is now up! Enjoy :
1. TGS 01

**"Teen Girl Squad" #11 **

**By: Strong Bad ( Actually Stephen (Flamez))**

**Cheerlader - Simply Crazy**

**So And So - Crazily Ambicious**

**What's Her Face - Supa Crazy**

**The Ugly One - Most Crazy**

**"Ok losers," So and So said, "Get ready to become..."**

**"Not LOSERS!" The other three screamed.**

**"No, you'll be losers anyways!" So and So said.**

**"No I'm not loser!" The Ugly One said.**

**"You're the most loser!" Cheerlader said. Then a lion comes out of nowhere and eats Cheerlader, the lion then runs away.**

**"That was awkward!" What's Her Face said.**

**"Not as awkward as your face!" Cheerlader laughed. What's Her Face attacked Cheerlader and they both died.**

**"Hurray I'm the last one left!" So and So said. Then a dagger came out of nowhere and stabbed her face. "Ow my hopes of having a pretty non-bloody faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace!" So and So screamed as she died.**

**"It was amazingly short because everybody died waaaaaaaaaaaay to soon! I mean, IT'S OVER!" We see the It's Over sign and now:**

**THE END!**

**Sorry for wasting your bloody time, I was bored and decided to make this for no actual reason. Hope you found it entertaining... For at least 3 seconds!**

**Created by: Stephen (Flamez)**

**Actually TGS was created by: Strong Bad from Strong Badia!**


	2. TGS 02

**"Teen Girl Squad 02 (12 on HSR)"**

**By: Stephen (Flamez)**

**Cheerlader - Blank**

**So and So - More Blank**

**Whats Her face - Blanker**

**The Ugly One - Really Blank**

**"Ok my gillions-" So and So started to say.**

**"What's gillions?" The Ugly One interrupted.**

**"Now I'm not your friend!" So and so said. The ugly one then walks away out of the screen; So and So looks at the other two. "Who's cusine ranks supreme?"**

**"We're not on Iron Chef you bucket of bolts!" What's Her Face said.**

**"Now you run along with Ugly over there." So and So said.**

**We see The Ugly One is just standing 3 feet away from the girls.**

**"Can I come back now?" The Ugly One asked. "I've learnt my lesson."**

**We see Cheerlader and So and So again.**

**"No you haven't!" Cheerlader says just as So and So was about to say it.**

**So and So gets really angry and storms off.**

**MEANWHILE...**

**We see Niagra Falls, we see So and So is in it. She then falls over the edge of Niagra Falls.**

**"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" So and So screams as she's falling and plunges to her death.**

**MEANWHILE, IN THE LAND OF THE NON-DEAD...**

**"Hurray, we're the last ones leeeeeeeeeeeft!" Ugly, Cheer and Her Face said in a cheerful way.**

**"Give me a We're-not-being-bossed-by-So-and-So!" Cheerlader said.**

**"We're-not-being-bossed-by-So-and-So!"What's Her Face and The Ugly One Cheered.**

**So and So's ghost appears-**

**"Wait a minute, I thought this was supposed to be the land of the 'NON-DEAD', " Strong Bad complains. Strong Bad shuffles through the paper until he sees MEANWHILE, IN THE LAND OF THE NON-DEAD... "Yup, this was definately supposed to be the land of the non-dead!" Strong Bad returns to the paper he was working on, "Oh well, let's just see what happens!"**

**So and So's ghost appears at the three girls.**

**"Remember me, remember me, remember me!" So and So's ghost keept repeating.**

**So and So's ghost goes right through each one of the girls and kills them all off.**

**"Sorry guys and HOTT gallions," Strong bad says, "I just wanted to get this cartoon... or maybe it was a comic...cartoon, a comitoon. I just wanted to get this comitoon over with, sooooooo I killed them off. Now you will all suffer as soon as I say...**

**IT'S OVER!" Strong Bad says as soon as we see the "It's Over" sign.**

**Easter Egg:**

**When you click on the 'O' we see So and So's ghost flying around in circles on a sheet of looseleaf and going, "Remember me." for seven times and then it goes back to the, "It's Over" sign.**

**Created by: Stephen (Flamez)**

**Actually created by: Strong bad of Strong Badia! (Actually Strong Bad of HomeStarRunner (HSR))**


End file.
